C2Ep16: Oli's Writeup
It was a fairly quiet afternoon around the tavern. I watered my new plant given to me by the kind wood elf earlier, and read up on some healing spells to keep up with my learning. Upon hearing a commotion in the tavern, I wandered in to see Gug and the clay creature getting ready to do some sort of arm wrestle. Vincent, that crazed dinosaur, put some gold down on Gug; I felt it was only right to put some down on Cliff. It was an exciting match to watch, but in the end, I was out about 10 gold. Dhalia piped up and mentioned something about a demon disease haunting the burrows. Being immune to disease and incredibly bored, I agreed to go along with her, Ray, and that scoundrel disguised as a pet dragon, Vincent, and try to scout out a doctor who was allegedly not as effective as she claimed. Vincent, that deranged lizard who amuses me to no end, decided to play sick, so I threw the poor bastard over my shoulder and carried him into the waiting area of the doctor’s office. There a young dwarf girl named Taelin looked deathly ill, so I made conversation with her and then healed her illness with Lesser Restoration. She handed me a small stone foot, which I will treasure greatly. Vincent, that maniac devil of a creature, was called in next. I brought him in and “Dr.” Mora poked and prodded at him to my great amusement. When she asked me to step out in order to do an invasive exam, I came clean about our true mission – we wanted to help her cure people. I explained that I was a druid capable of lesser restoration and could be of use to the clinic, as well as my other friends, but she started acting very defensively and Vincent, the inner workings of whose mind are an enigma, kept giving me strange looks. He said something to Mora in what I believe was infernal and then promptly attempted to ray of frost her. She saw this coming and dodged, managing to stab him with a syringe of Chuul venom. She told me to leave and, not wanting to cause any more trouble, I picked up the paralyzed kobold and got out. Upon further discussion, the group agreed that Mora was the Mora of our notes, and she was definitely up to something sketchy. Ray had managed to snatch a vial of some red-orange liquid from the clinic, which Vincent, that scaley dinosaur toy come to life, apparently opened in the basement. Dhalia called to me through our Hearings and I detected that the poison would sink into the ground, so I told the three to head upstairs. Dhalia also was able to cork up some of the gas, but all the liquid was lost. We took a nap due to their injuries with the intentions of doing reconnaissance on the clinic at night, but I remembered I had never been to Beldin’s lightly cursed goods, and I was in desperate need of some entertainment. Vincent, that charming version of Barney, picked up some rather unique items, while the great Beldin himself pushed upon me a goldfish named Jeoffrey. He is a very suspicious goldfish, as I spoke to him, but he’s sealed in his bowl and I didn’t really give a fuck if he was evil, he’s adorable. Dhalia has agreed to share custody of him. Category:Summary